


Turning A White Rose Green

by OblivionKisame



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: Adopted by the Schnee's at a very young age how does Ruby turn out?
Relationships: Melanie Malachite/Miltiades Malachite/Ruby Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 18





	Turning A White Rose Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's new family and a new beginning.

Life wasn't necessary bad for little Ruby Rose but it wasn't great either. Ever since her mother died her father Taiyang was distant and never really paid attention. She would often ask him to play or cuddle but he would always say he was to busy. He made sure she was fed and bathed among other things but that was about it, no 'i love you's' and no real attention given. When she asked her older sister Yang to play she would tell her no then ignore her. Yang could be mean at times but mostly just did her own thing not really caring much for anything else. Ruby was sad that she was mostly on her own and was always lonely. She just wanted her dad and sister to spend time with her and show they loved her but they mostly ignored her. She wanted to be loved so bad but she had no one not even any friends.

It was the middle of the night when three year old Ruby Rose woke up because of noises coming from outside. Getting out of bed and looking out of the window she saw a darkened shadow of what looked like a doggy to her. She tried to wake Yang up just to pushed away and told to leaver her alone. She thought about waking her dad but decided against it being smart enough to know he would just tell her to go back to bed. Little Ruby put her boots on and made her way downstairs where she opened the front door and walked out closing it behind her. Going to the back yard she looked for the doggy seeing it's shadow once again as well as the red eyes staring at her. It turned from her walking into the forest prompting Ruby to follow.

Deeper and deeper into the woods she went as she continued to follow the shadow. She was very far from home now and was lost. Once she realized she was lost she started getting scared and panicked. The wind blew around her as the moonlight lit up some of the forest. Growls echoed out as red eyes appeared in the darkness. Her heart jumped as the shadows approached her their faces being lit by the moon. They were black with white bone like plating on their bodies and were definitely not dogs.

Little Ruby had never been this scared before in her short life. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she could hear it. She was trembling with fear as she backed herself up against a tree. They approached her getting closer and closer before leaping at her. She closed her eye's expecting the worst but with a loud bang nothing came. Opening her eye's she saw a man standing there with a firearm in hand. One by one the man killed the monsters as he protected Ruby. The roars and growls of all the creatures were quickly and expertly silenced. He turned around putting his weapon away as he kneeled down to check on her.

He gave her a look over checking for injury's as he asked for her name. Ruby didn't actually know her last name or even the names of her family as it was just dad or sissy. She didn't know where she lived or how to get back. It wasn't surprising to the man that she didn't really know much since she was very young. So the man did the only thing he could he took the girl with him figuring he would decide what to do with her later once they were safely in Atlas.

The man who saved Ruby was General James Ironwood of the Atlas military who was also the headmaster of Atlas Academy. Ironwood tryed to find her family but with nothing more than her first name and no missing person reports it was impossible. She's been with him for a month and he still didn't know what to do with her. He didn't want throw her in an orphanage or a foster home but she couldn't keep staying with him either. At the moment he couldn't worry about that, not with the important meeting he was about to have. The door to his office opened with 4 white haired people walking in. Two adults and two children stood there in front of Ironwoods desk. Jacques Schnee his wife Willow and their two children Winter and Weiss. The Schnee's were the owners of the Schnee Dust Corporation which was the worlds largest and richest dust supplier.

"James I didn't know you had any children." Willow said looking over at Ruby who was coloring.

"I don't. Found her during a mission and have been trying to decide what to do with her." Ironwood sighed. "Other than her first name I don't know who she is or where she comes from. There's not so much as a single missing person report with her description." James said with a stressful frown.

Willow gave her Husband a sorrowful look causing the man to roll his eyes with a sigh. The two ushered their children over to Ruby to play while they had their meeting with Ironwood. Winter who was 12 years old sat there reading her book while 5 year old Weiss was stuck with Ruby. Ruby was energetic and affectionate which was annoying Wiess. After about an hour Ruby was clinging to Wiess with a smile while Weiss herself was rather unhappy.

"Dolt!" Weiss said as she pushed Ruby down making the girl cry.

Ruby sat there crying before she looked up at Weiss who stood there with her arms crossed. Ruby stopped crying and got angry jumping forward and biting Weiss right on the shoulder. The youngest Schnee yelled out as she started running around trying get Ruby off. The yelling and crying caught the attention of the adults.

"Ruby! What have I said about biting!" Ironwood grabbed Ruby pulling her off of Weiss just for her to bit him to. "AHHH!" He yelled falling backwards over his desk.

"RUBY THAT IS ENOUGH!" Jacques and Willow shouted with a stern voice making Ruby instantly stop and stand there wide eyed. "You will go back over there, sit down and you will behave! Is that understood!?!" Jacques said gaining a hesitant nod from Ruby.

Ruby went back over to where she had been, sat down and behaved. It was made clear to Weiss that she had better behave as well and had better not push Ruby again. As some time went by Weiss pulled a small baggy out of her pocket which held a cookie. As she went to eat it she saw Ruby staring at her and the cookie with wide eye's while drooling. Weiss rolled her eye's and sighed as she broke the cookie in half giving it to Ruby. Eventually Weiss and Ruby had ended up making their way over to Winter where they snuggled up to her and fell asleep. After an hour the meeting was over and Willow looked at the three children to see them sleeping and just smiled as she looked at her husband. Jacques sighed and nodded in silent agreement with his wife.

"We'll take Ruby James." Willow said.

"Are you sure?" Ironwood asked looking at her. "You have two children already with a third on the way."

"We're sure James. I'll have the paper work pushed through overnight. It will be official by morning." Jacques told him.

Willow gently picked Weiss up so not to wake her. They woke Winter up and asked her to carry Ruby for them because she was going home with them. Ruby snuggled into Winter as she was carried and Winter couldn't help but smile.

The next morning Ruby was officially a Schnee and everything was explained to the young girl to the best of their abilities since she was only three. Ruby didn't seem to mind and loved her new home and her new family. The adoption was announced to the public as the Schnee's wanted to get ahead of the news since it would be inevitable that people would find out. Ruby became attached to her new sisters very quickly. Winter couldn't help but find Ruby adorable while Weiss was rather cold to her but always broke under Ruby's pouting face. Willow was attached to Ruby to and even Jacques couldn't help but love the girl. Eventually Willow gave birth to her son Whitley who Ruby thought was an adorable little baby. Ruby was loved in their family and was given the attention she didn't get with her real family. Ruby was happy there and as she got older she had all but forgotten about her real family.

Much like her sisters as Ruby started getting older she had to start her education. As a Schnee she was expected to succeed in her schooling. When she was eight Ruby's aura unlocked and her semblance was discovered prompting her parents to have her trained to use it as well as to fight. Ruby turned out to be a prodigy in both her studies and her training but she tended to have more of a rebellious streak. She hated wearing dresses and make up as well as the high society events she was forced to attend. As she became a preteen it got worse as her language became foul and she had an attitude about everything. She hated being a girly girl who was always prim and proper.

Her style of clothing became darker with her opting to wear black jeans, black shirts, and a hooded leather jacket with combat boots. Her black hair now had red highlights on the tips and she painted her nails black. Ruby was a bit of a weapons nut and ended up making her own weapon called Dust 'N' Bust. It was a duel set of brass knuckles that had a knife and gun in them. Just to make her weapon more dangerous she would add lightning dust to them so that when she hit someone it would send jolts of electricity through their body.

At 13 she started dating and brought home a girlfriend which was obviously surprising to her family. In a few short months Ruby had fallen for the girl pretty hard. The girl was was two years older than her and was also Ruby's first love. They were together almost a year when when things finally went down hill. Ruby came home to find her girlfriend in bed with Weiss. Ruby was waiting until she was 16 to have sex and her girlfriend said she could wait for her. Ruby was devastated and heart broken. She couldn't stand so much as even looking at Weiss or her now ex girlfriend. She didn't feel like staying there in the mansion or even Atlas anymore. After being consoled by Winter, Ruby decided she wanted to leave.

She talked with Winter and then their parents about it and despite their reservations about it they agreed to what she wanted. Ruby was a smart girl and still a prodigy despite her lack of enthusiasm for many things. They knew she'd be fine especially since she had aura, a semblance and knew how to fight. Her destination was Vale where she was set up with a medium sized apartment. While in Vale Ruby took up drinking to deal with her problems after finding an interesting club. She used her last name to get in since it was an off the grid club. She spent a few months drinking her problems away at the place.

Losing you're virginty in a bathroom stall while drunk isn't the most glorious or romantic thing but honestly Ruby didn't care. The girl was skilled with her tongue and those muscles were a bit of a turn on. She was careful not to touch the the girls long blonde hair though. The blonde got pissed once already when Ruby had grabbed her it so it was better to not touch it. There seemed to be a lot girls who were a few years older then her that came to this club. Ruby started either taking a girl home with her or just having sex in the bathroom.

Melanie and Militiades Malachite were twin sisters who worked at the same club Ruby was always at and were two years older than her. They watched as Ruby came in everyday and drank at the bar and every day they talked to her. Everyday they got closer and closer until one day Ruby started dating the twins. They got Ruby to slow down on the drinking but not completely as she would still drink to much. When Winter found out about her drinking she was disappointed and saddened. Winter cared a lot for her younger sister and hated that she was practically killing herself at such a young age. Ruby's drinking reminded her of a dusty crow especially with that flask she always seemed to carry.

By the time Ruby was 15 the twins were living with her and they loved each other a lot. The three of them were together most of the time as if they were attached at the hip. Ruby had became somewhat of a bouncer for the club as she would deal with people on occasion but usually only when they pissed her off. Most people there learned not to piss Ruby off or they would get her first in their face. One night however shit really hit the fan. The blonde girl Ruby had lost her virginty to was there at the club causing trouble. Normally Ruby wouldn't give a shit even when her girlfriends got involved because she knew they could handle themselves.

However during the fight one of the blondes rounds from her gauntlets hit her bottle of rum shattering it. Ruby couldn't allow the desecration of her favorite rum go unpunished. Pulling out Dust 'N' Bust Ruby charged at the woman punching her in the face with an electrically charged hit. The blonde was thrown through the clubs wall and out into the street where her and the twins attacked the woman after she got up. They were brawling in the street destroying what ever got in their way. Eventually the blonde knocked the twins out which only left her and Ruby. She couldn't keep up with Ruby but Ruby couldn't match her strength. Ruby thinking it would be funny cute a piece of the blondes hair off.

It may have been funny to Ruby but the other girl was pissed causing her eye's to turn red and her hair igniting. She charged at Ruby but before the hit connected they were separated by tentacles of purple energy. The next thing Ruby knew she and the twins were sitting in an interrogation room listening to the speech of an older blonde woman who Ruby thought was a stuck up bitch. After awhile a tall man with silver hair and glasses walked in and sat across from them sitting a plate of cookies on the table.

"You can't bribe us with cookies." Ruby told the man as she eyed the plate. "Besides I don't even like cookies." As Ruby said that the twins stared at her with raised brows.

"Do you know why your here?" The man asked.

"No and I demand that you let us go." Ruby said with a calm but demanding tone.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The man calmly said.

"Do you have any idea who I am!?!" Ruby said loudly.

"I'm very much aware of who you are Miss Schnee." He told her.

"Then you will let us go this instant!" She demanded.

"Miss Schnee you and you're friends here were involved in a fight that destroyed not only the establishment you were in but also the surrounding businesses. So I'm afraid your not going anywhere." The silver haired man sternly told them.

"We didn't start it!" The three girls said.

"You were still involved and hold partial responsibility for all the damage."

"I'm a Schnee I can easily pay for the damage." Ruby said with a smirk.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." The man responded while looking at her. "I spoke with you're parents and they believe you need to clean up your own mess for once. Therefore you're sister Winter has been put in charge of you're money."

"Wha......what?" Ruby stuttered with wide eye's.

"It would seem your left paying off the damages on your own. However I proposed a deal with you're parents. You come to Beacon Academy and we'll pay off your debt but you would be on a probation of sorts while attending."

"What if I say no?" She asked with an angry look.

"You go to juvenile detention and get stuck paying of the debt on your own." He told her with narrowed eye's. "This same deal goes to you're friends here as their mother has also determined it would be for the best."

"You........you can't this!" The three girls shouted.

"I can and I have." Taking a drink from his mug he spoke again. "So what's it going to be?"

Ruby sat there thinking about this and what it would mean for not just her but her girlfriends to. She would prefer juve over going to this school but that would mean being separated from the twins. The twins themselves had the same concerns as Ruby as they to didn't want to be separated from her. They looked at each other and with with a silent acknowledgment agreed to what all three of them thought was the best option.

"Fine we'll go to you're stupid school but no matter what we share a room." Ruby told him.

"That can be arranged."

"Well fuck!" Ruby mumbled as the silver haired man and the blonde walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this version of Ruby as being like Jessica Jones from the Netflix marvel show of the same name.


End file.
